


What You Missed Out On

by Huxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: Kylo Ren realizes that Hux hasn't experienced much out of war and strategy, so he decides to help him out.





	What You Missed Out On

Hux paced in his room preparing for his upcoming speech. He prided himself in making it appear that he never worried, cried, or practiced every word to make sure he didn't mess it up. He fixed his uniform before taking a deep breath and he placed his notecards with his speech in his pocket. He would leave shortly in order to go to a planet where the First Order was stationed. 

Kylo Ren sat at his desk staring at the helmet of his grandfather. He knew he would never live up to his legacy but, he hated reminiscing about it. Kylo's own helmet was long gone. Some found him even more threatening without the helmet. Soon he would have to tour a planet where countless troops were stationed. Valuable materials and information were plentiful on the new planet. 

The two crossed paths in a hallway. Kylo Ren said, "I am eager to see what this 'new' planet holds, are you?" Hux beamed, "I'm sure you be pleased to see the results, thousands of First Order members." They walked together as they reached an exit. The two along with many other high ranking members exited the ship. It was cold and rainy. All of Hux's work on his hair had been ruined. Hux's hair was nearly covering his eyes as he had to constantly push it out of the way. Kylo's hair was even worse, most of it covering his whole face. 

Everyone walked in a line as they approached a stage where countless troopers stood and faced them. Hux stood at a microphone and he pulled out his cards with his speech on it. The cards were ruined by the rain. Hux sighed as he began speaking from memory, and once he ran out of words from his memory he spoke from his heart. At the end of his speech, he felt fairly proud as he walked to a seat listening to others speak. It was raining more than ever.

Soon enough it was time for Hux and Kylo to visit various points on the planet. It was scheduled to take about a week. Hux and Kylo walked next to each other on a path to their first location. Other high ranking members had been dispersed to do other things. Kylo sighed, "Your speech was only half of bad as I thought it would be." Hux smiled, "Thank you Supreme Leader Ren." Hux hated Kylo's new title but, he was still really co-commander with the other. The title was all just for flashy effect.

They did not talk much more after that, the rain was loud enough for the silence to not be awkward. Their first destination was a large warehouse where training would occur. They were led around by an officer that seemed way too enthusiastic even for Hux's standard. Hux listened to every detail as he tried to absorb everything about the brand-new center. Kylo just browsed around and he didn't even retain a word.

Once they had finished touring they had to continue to walk to the next building. The rain still fell as the two walked. Everything looked bleak. The rain only made everything seem darker. The paved path was gray, the sky was gray, the buildings were gray, and trees were so far away they were covered in a gray mist. Kylo asked, "Do you ever get sick of the same colors." Hux nodded, "I was just thinking about it. The weather is not helping." Kylo groaned dramatically, "I just want to see color. I'm sick of grays and lame reds." Hux looked over at Kylo, "Well, I've heard that nature has some of the most vibrant colors." Kylo paused for a moment, "Maybe we can take a walk later or something." Hux nearly laughed as he said, "Alright, what time do you think would work?" Kylo smiled, "Now is good for me." Hux rolled his eyes, "Fine, all the centers are merely a carbon copy of one another." Kylo grinned and he continued to walk, "Up ahead they haven't finished the demolition I'm sure tons of trees are there." 

The two walked past a clearing. Trees were all the two could see. "Wow," Hux whispered. Kylo looked around, "Green, it seems to be an ugly color." Hux shook his head, "It looks nice on the trees." Hux poked every tree and pulled on every branch that is when Kylo realized something Hux had never been exposed to nature. He had grown up and been trained on a ship and he had never left it. He didn't know much of the outside world other than the occasional battlefield. Before Kylo was Kylo he constantly spent time outdoors. The outside was a luxury he missed.

Kylo shrugged, "I used to spend so much time in the outdoors." Hux scoffed, "Lucky." Kylo looked around, "I liked chasing small animals. That's fun." Hux laughed, "Do you really think that's something I would enjoy." Kylo shook his head, "No, I was just making conversation." Hux's first time in nature went how anyone would expect he touched every leaf. Hux stared every tree up and down. Kylo hadn't seen Hux smile for anything other than a war victory. Kylo yawned as he watched Hux, "There's a lot you've missed out on." Hux shook his head, "I'm perfectly content." Kylo shrugged, "Maybe your plans would be more effective if you knew more about the outside world." Hux sighed, "Well you do raise a valid point." Kylo looked around, "It's probably time we continue to the next center." Hux nodded, "Sure."

Hux asked, "What's another thing I have missed out on?" Kylo thought for a moment, "Hand holding." Hux scoffed, "It seems self-explanatory." Kylo nodded and took Hux's hand in his own and that made Hux quiet. Kylo smiled, "Another one is feeling vulnerable like this." Hux looked at him, "It isn't that bad." Kylo knew if anybody saw this it would be embarrassing so he pulled his hand back. Hux looked slightly confused as they continued to walk. Once they had gotten to the next center they both paid a fair amount of attention. Kylo realized that getting emotionally invested in Hux it would end badly. He needed to end it now.

Once the two left and headed for their second to last stop of the day Kylo stopped walking and said, "What I said was a mistake, I don't think I should help you." Hux looked fairly sad, "Oh, alright may I ask why?" Kylo shook his head, "May mess up my meditation or something." Kylo knew he wasn't emotionally ready.


End file.
